SAINT SEIYA: HOW IF
by Votte Femme
Summary: How if bagaimana jika kisah cinta Minos dan Albafica kita jadikan kisah Yunani kuno? Fich ini mengandung spoiler tapi tak berhubungan dengan Fifty Shades of Night. Dibuat oleh author waktu sahur. T merempet ke M.


**HOW IF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sedikit spoiler kecil yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan fich saya selanjutnya di fandom ini nanti. ENJOOOYYY!**

Summary: How if bagaimana jika kisah cinta Minos dan Albafica kita jadikan kisah Yunani kuno? Fich ini mengandung spoiler tapi tak berhubungan dengan Fifty Shades of Night.

 **WARNING: FEM!ALBAFICA ADALAH ANAK KANDUNG MAS LUGONIS. T MENJERUMUS KE M. BERBAU SEINEN. FICH INI SEDIKIT MENYIMPANG MITOLOGI BANGSA YUNANI. SEDIKIT TYPO, AGAK OOC.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Semua penghuni Sanctuary tahu mengenai padang mawar beracun yang membentangi kuil Pisces, satu dari 12 pos penjaga Rumah Dewi Athena. Tetapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi Raja Crete untuk menginjak wilayah kuil Pisces.

Minos, nama anak sulung sekaligus penguasa Kerajaan Crete, terkenal pula sebagai raja para monster, atau dalam bahasa halus ia termasuk musuh Dewi Athena, tak pernah bosan memperhatikan kegiatan sehari-hari darah daging Pisces Lugonis, seorang anak perempuan berambut biru langit sebahu. Apabila Minos tebak usianya baru menginjak 11 tahun.

Raja Crete terkenal pula sangat pandai menipu musuh, buktinya setiap hari ia datang ke Sanctuary (setelah menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaannya kepada Lune a.k.a Perdana Menteri Crete) tanpa seorang pun saint Athena yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Jujur Minos sendiri tidak mengerti, setiap hari memperhatikan anak perempuan cantik yang notabene calon musuh Kerajaan Crete di masa depan, menjadi momen paling spesial dalam kehidupan _immortal_ nya.

"Albafica! Ayo masuk sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam!" panggil Pisces Lugonis lembut kepada putrinya tercinta. Istri Lugonis telah meninggal dunia dikarenakan racun mematikan dalam tubuh Lugonis. Sebagai seorang ayah, Lugonis tak sampai hati apabila terjadi sesuatu kepada sosok cantik pewaris racunnya.

"Baik ayah." Jawab Albafica sambil menyirami pot bunga mawar terakhir. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kuil Pisces sebelum menyadari sosok pria tinggi be _surplice_ Griffin menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

Malam adalah momen kesukaan makhluk kegelapan macam siluman penunggu hutan atau bangsa _phoenix_ yang malas menampakkan diri pada mortal rendah. Bagi bangsawan Crete, siang dan malam hanya putaran waktu sekejap sebab semua keturunan darah biru Crete diberkati –atau dikutuk mungkin- menjalani hidup abadi kecuali jika sang raja, hakim tertinggi dalam Kerajaan Crete mencabut gelar kehormatanmu.

Semua Raja Crete memiliki hak mencabut dan memberikan gelar kebangsawanan. Apabila seorang bangsawan Crete melanggar titah raja maka gelar terhormat serta hidup abadi milik keluarga sang bangsawan akan direnggut seutuhnya. Rakyat jelata sendiri boleh mendapat gelar dan keabadian dari sang raja bahkan seekor monster pun diperbolehkan.

Kerajaan Crete merupakan pulau besar yang dilindungi semacam sihir misterius di mana hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memasuki wilayah Crete. Banyak pelaut dan nelayan sering melewati pulau tersebut. Sering pula penjelajah hendak menerobos masuk ke dalam pulau Crete. Namun hasilnya nihil, seperti didorong oleh kekuatan misterius mereka malah kembali ke posisi awal sebelum melakukan perjalanan.

Minos duduk tenang memperhatikan kelakuan konyol para penjelajah amatir "Pfffftttt! Dasar manusia bodoh! Mereka pikir bangsaku selemah itu sampai mereka memanggil penyihir untuk merusak _barrier_ ciptaan ibunda." sindirnya diselingi tawa mengejek sebelum kembali membaca tumpukan gulungan yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca kecil di samping singgasana raja.

Garuda Aiacos, adik bungsu Minos sekaligus Jenderal tertinggi Kerajaan Crete tiba-tiba teringat dengan pengumuman mendadak Minos kepada rakyat Crete kemarin sore.

"Yang mulia Griffin Minos, izinkan aku bertanya. Apa maksudmu bahwa sebentar lagi negeri ini akan segera mendapat ibu negara?" Tanya Aiacos kurang sopan setelah yakin semua gulungan di meja selesai Minos baca.

"Benar. Setahu kami kau tidak pernah sekali pun mendekati lawan jenis baik itu bangsawan atau rakyat jelata selain mendiang ibu kita." Tambah Wyvern Rhadamanthys, adik tengah Minos sekaligus ketua majelis hukum Kerajaan Crete.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kedua adiknya, senyuman sinis langsung menghiasi paras tampan Minos, pertanda sifat jelek sang raja mulai kambuh "Kalian pikir kenapa aku membabat habis semua pekerjaanku minggu ini? Kalian pikir kenapa aku berhenti keluar dari wilayah kerajaanku sejak 2 bulan lalu?" Celestial Cosmo milik Minos memenuhi aula, selalu terjadi apabila sang raja berada dalam adrenalin tingkat tinggi. Beberapa petinggi istana bersiap menerima segala bentuk kata kasar atau makian dari sang raja. Tapi mereka belum siap mendengar lanjutan kata dari mulut raja mereka.

"Jawabannya hanya satu: aku akan menikah."

Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys harus memeriksa indera pendengaran mereka sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Langit tampak begitu cerah pagi ini, didukung oleh udara sepoi-sepoi serta cosmo hangat milik Dewi Athena, cukup memberikan semangat bagi semua penduduk sanctuary menjalankan tugas mereka. Sayangnya bagi sang dewi hari ini bukan hari yang baik sebab mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya semalam meresahkan hatinya. Bahkan Athena sampai mengunjungi istana milik Dewa Hypnos sendirian demi menanyakan maksud dari mimpi semalam.

Meskipun Dewa Hypnos adalah adik Dewa Thanatos, salah satu musuh bebuyutan Dewi Athena, ia bersedia menolong siapa saja selama yang meminta tolong tidak membuat keributan dalam wilayah kekuasaan sang Dewa Tidur.

Dalam mimpi tersebut Dewi Athena memiliki 12 vas cantik, salah satunya berisi sekuntum bunga mawar nan indah. Baru 11 hari mawar itu berada di dalam vas, seekor burung hitam besar merebut mawar tersebut tanpa memecahkan vas. Mawar cantik itu tak terlihat lagi, entah kenapa hati Dewi Athena terasa sakit, perlahan muncul retakan kecil dari vas yang sebelumnya menampung bunga mawar, makin hari retakan semakin besar sampai vas itu hancur.

Dewa Hypnos sendiri tak mampu menjawab arti mimpi Dewi Athena. Oneiros, anak Dewa Hypnos menjawab bahwa mimpi tersebut adalah peringatan buruk. Lalu Oneiros berkata;

"Anda sudah terlambat."

Baru beberapa menit Dewi Athena meninggalkan Sanctuary, nasib mengerikan datang menimpa calon saint Pisces.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… hentikan…"

Dalam sebuah kamar besar bernuasa merah marun, tergeletak polos seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Sinar bulan menyelinap dibalik gorden tebal, memperlihatkan jejak bercak kemerahan dan bekas residu di sekitar tubuh Albafica.

Peluh menambah kesan bening kulit Albafica. Kaki jenjang putih mulus milik sang gadis terbuka lebar. tangan kurus milik gadis itu terkulai lemas tak bertenaga. Noda darah segar bukti hilangnya kesucian sang gadis mengotori seprai putih _king size bed_ milik sang raja.

"Ssttt… Jangan menangis." Bisik Minos lembut sambil mengecup daun telinga Albafica "Jangan takut cantik. Sekarang kau adalah istriku. Kau milikku seutuhnya."

Albafica terisak pelan meratapi nasib, menahan tangis ketika Raja Crete mulai menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa hari ia disekap, berapa kali siang berganti malam, Minos tak berhenti memaksakan kehendak tepat sejak pertama kali ia dihempaskan ke atas ranjang.

Dari luar kamar pribadi milik Raja Crete, seorang wanita utusan Dewa Hades bernama Pandora meringis ngilu mendengar rintihan Albafica dari hari ke hari. Pandora memutuskan kembali ke Dunia Kematian secepatnya, menahan bulir empati di kelopak matanya.

Bukan cuma sebagian makhluk lain penghuni Istana Crete menaruh simpati pada Albafica kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bangsa Crete tak membutuhkan upacara pernikahan jikalau hendak mengikat janji suci dan semua Raja Crete memiliki suatu tradisi khusus yaitu mereka hanya boleh melepas _virginity_ kepada pasangan hidup mereka dan selamanya tidak diperbolehkan memiliki selir. Tradisi ini juga berlaku kepada ratu mahkota.

Singkat kata Albafica resmi menjadi Ratu Crete tanpa akad nikah atau persetujuan pihak mempelai wanita, keabadian kini membelengu hidup gadis malang tersebut. Urusan Albafica mencintai Minos atau tidak bukan kendala besar sebab Raja Crete bebas memilih siapa pendamping hidupnya.

Rhadamanthys memijat pelipisnya pelan "Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari salah." bisik pria itu saat suara parau Albafica kembali terdengar, gadis kecil itu cukup tersiksa baik fisik dan mental.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun telah berlalu. Leo Ilias, Sagitarius Sisyphus, Altar Hakurei dan Pope Sage menyusul Dewi Athena membesuk ke kuil Pisces. Pisces Lugonis sekilas terlihat normal seakan segalanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi adiknya Luco mengatakan kemarin Lugonis menangis di depan kuburan istrinya. Mengatakan sebagai seorang ayah ia telah gagal menjaga Albafica.

Dewi Athena menyapa Lugonis "Pagi Lugonis" senyuman hangat sang dewi dibalas Lugonis sopan "Pagi Dewi Athena. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Terdiam sesaat, Dewi Athena pun bicara "Lugonis. Aku tahu kau masih mencari Albafica. Sebagai dewimu aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian ini. Seharusnya hari itu aku tidak meninggalkan Sanctuary."

"Saya mengerti Dewi Athena, lagipula anda tidak salah apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan saya." Jawab Lugonis.

"Jangan berputus asa dulu Lugonis. Aku… baru saja mendapat informasi tentang Albafica. Anakmu masih hidup Lugonis, tetapi…"

Mendadak Lugonis mengguncang kedua bahu mungil Dewi Athena .

"DI MANA ANAKKU? DI MANA DIA SEKARANG?"

Jemari hangat Dewi Athena mengusap air mata Lugonis lembut "Lugonis" panggil Athena khawatir "Ma- maafkan kelancangan saya." Kata Lugonis melepaskan bahu Dewi Athena.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kau terkejut, Lugonis. Hari ini anakmu akan datang kemari, tetapi ia akan menghadap padaku bukan sebagai saint…" jelas Dewi Athena murung.

"Albafica…. Putriku…. " sukacita hadir dalam hati Lugonis setelah sekian lama.

"Lugonis, aku mohon tolong kuatkan hatimu. Karena anakmu akan datang kemari sebagai Ratu Mahkota Crete, dan kau telah menjadi seorang kakek."

Sekejap. Dunia Lugolis hancur.

Dewi Athena menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya semalam. Sama seperti 10 tahun lalu. Bedanya mimpi buruk sang dewi memiliki adegan tambahan. Saat vas itu hancur, air di dalam vas luber keluar, selama 10 hari perlahan kumpulan air itu membentuk diri menjadi sekuntum mawar kecil lain.

Dewi Athena juga menjelaskan bahwa baru saja Dewa Zeus secara personal meminta Raja Crete untuk mengadakan perdamaian dengan Dewi Athena sebab Dewa Zeus sudah tak sanggup melihat anak-anaknya saling menumpahkan darah.

"Lalu sebelum aku meninggalkan Olympius, tiba-tiba pamanku mengatakan siapa istri Raja Crete. Hades juga mengatakan tentang 'pemaksaan' yang Raja Crete lakukan pada Albafica. Dari situ aku mengadakan banding dengan ayahku supaya aku boleh mengundang Raja Crete beserta istrinya –ahem- maksudku Albafica mendatangi upacara janji perdamaian di Pope Chamber."

"Aku tahu berat bagimu Lugonis. Aku tahu kau kecewa pada nasib yang menimpa anakmu. Tapi setidaknya terimalah kenyataan ini."

.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu telah berubah menjadi sosok wanita anggun. Gaun cantik berunsur mewah karya perancang terbaik, wajah cerah nan mulus tanpa make up, rambut panjang halus senada biru langit, pinggang ramping bagaikan model majalah, mahkota perak khas Ratu Crete menempel angkuh di atas kepalanya, sorot mata safir tajam penuh kebijaksanaan. Kecantikan Ratu Crete sendiri berhasil mengalahkan kecantikan milik Dewi Aphrodite.

Semua penghuni sanctuary (selain gold cloth) sampai tak mengenali siapa wanita cantik di hadapan mereka. Terlebih lagi melihat gumpalan kain emas tebal berisi sosok bayi kecil dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Albafica" panggil Regulus tak percaya "Kau benar-benar Albafica kan?"

"Ya Regulus, ini aku anak cengeng yang selalu minta digendong ayahmu." Jawab Albafica setengah haru. Ingin sekali Regulus memeluk Albafica kalau saja bayi mungil tersebut tidak bangun mengagetkan seisi sanctuary.

Albafica langsung panik berusaha menenangkan bayinya tapi penduduk satu sanctuary malah makin heboh sehingga si kecil mungil makin menangis keras.

"HEY! Anakku bakal menangis terus kalau mortal rendah seperti kalian terus membuat keributan!" bentak Minos sombong, membuat semua orang kembali terdiam. Mereka tidak menyadari sosok lain bes _urplice_ hitam di samping Albafica.

 _Surplice_ adalah baju zirah milik bangsa penghuni dunia kegelapan. Berbeda dengan baju zirah _cloth_ milik bangsa penghuni dunia terang seperti saint pelayan Athena.

Ratu Albafica terlalu cantik sampai segala sesuatu lenyap dari pandangan semua orang di sana. Barangkali Gorgon Medusa dapat menjelaskan fenomena 'kecantikan membutakan segalanya' macam ini.

Minos mendengus kesal, rasa penasaran mortal sangat tidak masuk akal. "Sebaiknya kita langsung terbang saja ke Pope Chamber." ajaknya sebelum melebarkan sayap _surplice_ Griffin.

"Tapi kau harus menghormati peraturan melewati 12 kui-" ucapan Albafica terputus saat ia digendong ala _bridal style_ terbang meninggalkan kerumunan saint lain.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Nanti Miki menangis lagi!" protes Albafica memeluk anak mereka erat.

Minos malah terkikik geli "Cantik kau lupa Miki suka ketinggian. Lihat saja wajah anak kita! Ia sedang tertawa."

Putra mahkota Kerajaan Crete bernama Miki terlihat menikmati udara kencang di sekelilingnya, tangan Miki menggapai-gapai keluar buntalan, seakan hendak menangkap ujung langit biru. Minos dan Albafica sangat mencintai Miki. Sebab Miki adalah bukti perjuangan kisah cinta (?) terlarang antara seekor griffin dengan sekuntum mawar hingga sang mawar cantik bersedia memaafkan kesalahan sang griffin yang telah memetik kelopaknya.

Kepakan sayap besar _surplice_ griffin terhenti saat sepatu Raja Crete menginjak lantai teras Pope Chamber. Mereka disambut oleh 12 Gold Saint sebelum menemui langsung Dewi Athena. Lugonis segera memeluk putrinya erat dan menggendong cucunya penuh kasih. Aura benci nampak dari sorot mata Lugonis saat Minos menyapa Gold Saint Pisces tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Asmita menutup buku cerita aneh di atas meja belajar Kanon. Pasangan hidup Defteros tidak menyangka bahwa dua bocah kembar polos yang baru ia berikan permen sekarang telah menjadi remaja berpikiran kotor. Sampul depan buku tersebut menunjukan nama sang penulis: _The Sexy Griffin_.

"Asmitaaa kami pulaaangggg"

"Asmitaaaa hari ini Shaka mengompol looohhhh"

"Jangan kasih tau Asmitaaa huweeeee"

Suara 3 anak lain peghuni rumah Gemini menyadarkan Asmita dari lamunannya..

"Hayoloh Saga kau sudah bikin Shaka nangis"

"Tapi aku cuma ngasih tau kenyataan!"

Asmita menghela napas lelah mendengar perdebatan dua anak kemar di depan rumah. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Gemini brothers dan membukakan pintu masuk "Kalian ini kalau mau berantem lebih baik di dalam rumah saja" omel Asmita membisukan pertengkaran duo kembar.

"Kalian jahat! Shaka udah nggak mau lagi main sama Kanon & Saga!" bocah kecil bernama Shaka langsung menghambur ke pelukan Asmita.

"Ehhhh tapi yang salah kan Sagaaaaaa"

"SHUT UP I DON'T CAREEE!"

Kali ini penghuni rumah Libra yang berteriak kencang, merasa terusik dengan pertengkaran Gemini brothers _oh_ _Zeus aku cuma ingin tidur siang kapan Gemini berhenti membuat keributan_.

"Ayah tenangkan dirimu."

"Shunrei, suruh Shiryu pergi beli tabung oksigen buat ayah…"

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Helo dear readers sekalian saya adalah penulis baru di fandom Saint Seiya XD sori ya kalau fich ini masih banyak kekurangan. Berhubungan kisah zaman dulu memang punya unsur sadisme, author bikin deh kisah laknat ini berkedok Saint Seiya TLC MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Tapi jangan khawatir, wahai readers tersayang, karena cerita di atas cuma dongeng kecuali omake karena fich ini adalah pembuka Fifty Shades of Night.

Author tahu sebenernya ini fich rated T tapi...

Jika anda memiliki kritik atau saran maka review pleasseeeee.


End file.
